New Kingdoms
by NationalCraft
Summary: A story about Luigi and Mario's Worlds being combined with a kingdom of the future and with the chaos of new aliens others have felt the need to rise to power, lusting for it, or wanting to create a better world. Sorry for not finishing it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mario characters, Nintendo does.**

**New Kingdoms**

**Chapter 1: A New Purpose**

Luigi strolled along the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom looking for a present for Mario's birthday in a few days time.

"He said he wanted some hoodies and tracksuit bottoms, but I'm his brother, surely I've got to get him something more meaningful" muttered Luigi as he became restless with the fact he's walking around aimlessly, he likes a good walk, but walking around for an hour and a half aimlessly gets a bit tedious after a while. However, after being lost in thought he notices everyone in town is looking up, he goes to do the same until someone shouts his name from down the street,

"Luigi! We have to evacuate all the citizens and innocents right now!" The man running towards him looked strangely too much like his brother. In fact he could easily pass as the brother's twin. He wore exactly the same as Mario except this man wore a blue cap and long-sleeved top with red overalls.

"Let's go get your brother and get everyone out of here" the man shouted. _It's always about my brother._ Luigi couldn't help thinking, but curiosity got the better of him so Luigi asked,

"Why? What in the world is so important that we have to get everyone out, we've taken on Bowser so many times it's boring now."

"Look up like everyone else" He orders him. Luigi looks up to realise that this isn't normal, it's a massive sword dangling from a ship the size of all of Bowser's and his children's ships put together and more, all with dark, metallic plating releasing numerous missiles that looked like bullet bills, but had a silver coating over it and a much more maniacal grin on its face. Luigi looks back to nod to then realise that standing next to the blue clad man stood a blue koopa with a red sash around his neck and a man-doll with a blue hood and gingers hair, he recognised one to an extent but decided it was unimportant along with many of his questions about them and hence ran alongside the many panic stricken civilians in search of his red clad brother.

Luigi eventually made it to the house of the plumbers and went to knock on the door until the door flew upon with Mario jumping out of the door to a height no average man could reach. _Well at least this time I don't have to wake him up this time_, this came with a hidden smirk as he ran to catch up with his brother.

"So what's the situation Luigi?" asked Mario, this came to quite a shock to Luigi as normally Mario would call him any short name possible, whether it would be bro, Lui, L, and even sometimes Weegg, as Luigi was thinking this he thought, _when in the world did he think of calling me Weegg, I mean, it doesn't even make any sense!_ However, thinking this made Luigi pull all sorts of frustrated and smiling faces making Mario chuckle hard while watching his brother think. When Luigi realised this he flushed in embarrassment making Mario laugh so hard everyone starting looking at him making everyone else see light in their bleak situation. Luigi eventually replied,

"Someone told me to tell you to evacuate all the civilians from this area, I assume he wants us to go with the people, and he somehow knew about you, and me as well…" Luigi trailed off realising that it wasn't all about his brother, someone knew they were connected, almost replying to the thought Mario said bluntly,

"We are brothers, you know. That means we're a pair. By any chance is that the guy you was talking about" he pointed at the blue clad man jumping on silver bullet after bullet eventually getting inside the ship, along with the doll shooting down numerous silver bill's with what looked like pellets, and the koopa bouncing on one after the other, knocking them to the ground without exploding them somehow. "Wait a minute, isn't that Geno and Kooper?" exclaimed Mario.

"Oh yeah, I remember Kooper coming round to check some mail with you when you came round our house, I didn't know he was such a capable fighter" Luigi said in curiosity.

"I'll go help out Geno and Kooper to see what exactly is going on here, you go and follow that blue man to see what's going on here" said Mario.

"But what about the civilians, they are our number one priority, we are mushroom kingdom heroes!" shouted Luigi with passion and fire in his eyes almost disgusted that Mario had forgotten about their people, however Mario replied plainly back,

"I saw Princess Peach, Toadsworth and Yoshi evacuating all the people, if we can stop this threat now, why wait before it spreads through out the entire world; the people are safe however they will be in danger if a ship that can move at that speed can drop Smithy on someone's head!" Luigi understood until the point of Smithy.

"Who in the world is Smithy!" shouted Luigi over the shooting and smashing in the background.

"The massive sword! Now get moving before it's too late for goodness sake!" Mario argued and ordered with a serious tone, Luigi realised that there is obviously more to this that he doesn't understand and he's probably way in over his head on this one. Luigi understands Mario may have faith in him but if he can't keep up, he won't be around for much longer.

Mario sprinted off to help his old friends fend off the new enemies while Luigi thought of a way to get all the way up the ship without having to endanger himself too much, realising that this was impossible he thought of a more crazier plan than jumping from one to another. He called over a silver bill by running round in a circle shouting,

"Hey! Over here! We have to protect this really important building!" it turned out he was standing next to the bank which wasn't ideal seaming that he wanted to trick them not physically lead them into it, however for some reason they responded to the over here and went straight for the green clad brother. _Alright, here goes nothing,_ thought Luigi as he prepared to jump the highest he has ever reached before. The bill's, instead of going straight for him at first, started going in a straight line across the road to get him, Luigi started to wonder whether the plan would work. But he had to have faith, because if he couldn't pull this off the whole of the mushroom kingdom could be at risk. They started to charge at Luigi at the pace of a cheetah as Luigi prepared the leap of faith. He jumped; so high it gave the bullets enough time to do a 180 spin and too little time to realise that Luigi was on top of one. The bill tried to get rid of him by going up in the air but Luigi put pressure on the front of it so it started to go at a diagonal angle, going straight towards the ship. Luckily the hanger was open right in front of them. He was going to make it. The crazy plan was going to work and he was going to be a hero and... It stopped. The bill started falling at gradually speeding pace; Luigi panicked realising that he had nothing to break his fall. But just then, the bill stopped again, and his maniacal smile was gone, now he was just smiling, he looked up at Luigi almost telling him through his eyes, _I'm free, thank you._ The bill then turned back around straight for the ship's hanger again. Luigi's heart was pounding so fast it felt like it was going to explode. The bullet stop in the hanger area of the ship and Luigi caught a glimpse of the blue clad hero running in through a door. Just before the bullet let Luigi down gently it said,

"The name's John, I'll explain what and why this has happened today after you do what you want to do, I'll be waiting in your tent with the evacuees." Luigi wondered how he knew about where the people were, whether this was a trick or if he was dreaming, but he pushed on in search the man in blue.

Luigi sprinted his way through aliens spread across the floor lying down. They were blue and splodgy, with yellow spots with a yellow antenna; they looked like those things he met in the galaxy with Mario, _Octoombas, now I remember, but why in the world are they here? Bowser must be behind this! _Thought Luigi as he stormed through the futuristic halls of the battleship. When Luigi finally caught up to the blue clad man in the large main area of the ship, he saw him looking in to the eyes of the alien, looking like he was on his last breath. It was a stand off, the alien looked like Bowser, just a dark form, just like the one him, Mario and Bowser fought on the mushroom kingdom castle tower. Except there Mario and Luigi were inside Bowser belly. Dark Bowser was blue, with purple eyes; his entire body flowed with dark energy, giving off a distinctive and potent smell. Luigi saw a smirk grow on the blue clad man's face, and then. He fell on the ground along with his opponent. Luigi was trying to understand what was going on; and then the ship rocked hard from left to right, making him slip and bang his head on the floor which knocked him out cold.

He woke to immense pain and panicked aliens running around the ship, Luigi realised he only went for a couple of minutes. He strolled over in a daze towards the window on the side of the ship, his eye widened sharply when he saw the ship was heading for the Mushroom Kingdom's castle. Remembering how massive the ship is, he knew at that pace the whole castle will be knocked 10 feet under the ground. Luigi, completely forgetting his fear of heights and the oppressing pain, he charge through the aliens into the control room controlling the ship. You would expect someone like Luigi to slip into a panic and abandon ship, but today, he felt he had found a purpose, his purpose in life, that gave him new founded bravery, or foolishness. The ships controls were mostly broken, however he found the wheel to control it, it was twice his size, but he pulled as hard to the right as possible, planning to land in the middle of forest just outside toad town. He pulled so hard that the wheel came off. Then Luigi started to panic as his plan came crashing down and ran to brace for cover.

"I… I can't believe it! Your brother did it, Mario!" Exclaimed Kooper in joy as they watched the ship steer clear of the castle. Mario fell to his knees as he watched the ship begin to set its course to which the impact his brother wouldn't ever survive.

"But at what cost! He saved a castle with no one in it, a castle that is just a public building, a castle that could be rebuilt…" moaned Mario as he thought about living without his green clad brother. Geno understood what he meant by his last word, however Kooper was much younger and didn't understand it so he went to ask but Geno stopped him and shook his head. "His life will not be in vain" said Mario bitterly.

Luigi awoke in the mess of the ship, he wanted to search for the blue man and dark Bowser however he laid there in rest as pain ran like electric through his body. _Well, so much for buying Mario a present…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Mario people, Nintendo do.**

Hope you enjoy this next chapter as I enjoyed writing it. This helps to explain some things, but you have to read later chapters for it all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Explaining Your Future<strong>

Luigi finally got himself to his feet amongst the rubble of the ship's remains. It didn't take him long to see the blue clad man. He was trying to wake Dark Bowser; however, Luigi didn't have then strength or the courage to stop him, so he just strolled over towards him.

"Hello there." Luigi said plainly hiding his fear of whether Dark Bowser would wake up or not and he can't escape as he doesn't remember any of the forest he's in.

"Who's… oh Luigi! What are you doing here?" The man replied with a puzzled face.

"I came to find out who you were; I ended up steering the ship from landing straight into the castle because you and… Dark Bowser, were knocked out cold. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Horatio, of the Sapphire Kingdom, pleased to meet you." Horatio replied with a smile.

"Wait, what? I've never heard of it? How long has the Kingdom been here?" questioned Luigi with haste as there was so much he didn't know and it was starting to frustrate him.

"I'll tell you on the way to the Kingdom" Luigi went to ask another question but Horatio shot back saying, "I know how to get there don't worry, first we've got to see if the prisoners are alright, including Bane here" pointing at what Luigi thought was Dark Bowser.

"I thought that was Dark Bowser, we've seen a replica of him before and fought him, and won!" Luigi mentioned triumphantly. But Horatio just looked at him with understanding.

"Bane gets controlled with dark spirits a lot, because he is not particularly strong will but he is big muscle, he's actually a lot kinder than you and your brother normally" He said while laughing. _Who does he think he is! We have saved numerous innocents and put our own lives on the line to save them! Who could be _kinder_! _Thought Luigi, however what Horatio said next seemed to answer his question,

"He's not technically kinder than you, that was a bit rude, but he was willing to die to save the world, he sucked in the dark energy from his enemy. He was willing, instead of beating his rival senseless, to try and save him which under most circumstances would have killed him. If anyone told you that to save the world you had to die, and you either did it by taking the culprit's life, the reason why you had to go, or save the culprit's life, what would you say" He stared into my eyes intently, not with anger, but expectantly. Luigi simply nodded knowing his answer to the second question which he didn't feel the need to share. Luigi watched Bane wake up and smile.

"Thanks for telling him that, I didn't want to communicate with him thinking I'm a monster" said Bane, Luigi was staring with surprise however Horatio seemed to know what was going on and laughed,

"No problem, it's my job as a diplomat to establish relations with people, if not kingdoms" answered Horatio.

"Wait a minute, so your Sapphire Kingdom's diplomat, then why was you being the Hero to face off against the cursed Bane?" Luigi insisted while trying to come to terms with what was going on.

"Because I did the easy part, all I had to do was suck in the mild dark energy out of him, which I'm still practicing, which is why I fainted with no bruises, our kingdom believes we can not just throw our lives away if we can avoid it, because people care about us, dying will make people fell sorrow and hurt. As you have probably realised we are a kingdom of peace." Horatio explained.

"So how come you have Geno and Kooper, for a peaceful kingdom you have some strong soldiers in your arsenal" Luigi pointed out.

"That's because they are the Heroes of our Kingdom, bare in mind we are a Kingdom from 500 years in your future, we will need good protection from stronger forces" Horatio said plainly.

"You're from the future!" Luigi thought out loud.

"Yeah, but our kingdom is in your time at the moment, it's actually only an hour walk from here" Bane said out of no where.

"The Toad Troop at your service diplomat!" shouted a toad with green dots on his head, with a sharp spear in his right hand. He strolled along with a toad with blue dots and a hammer, and a toad with yellow dots and a bow and arrows. _People just keep popping out everywhere _thought Luigi.

"Ah-ha! The prisoners! Pleased to meet you, what are your names?" Horatio announced.

"I think you've given Luigi enough to remember, sir." Whispered the yellow toad, and if Luigi heard, he would definitely have agreed.

"How come you wasn't hear when I searched?" Horatio asked.

"We were scouting the area to see if the aliens that controlled Bane were about, though we didn't find anything." The blue toad answered. Bane looked away in shame as he knew how much he was controlled, Luigi realised that the dark energy from Bane was gone and he looked a lot like Bowser except he had a blue shell and green skin, he more like a dragon king rather than a Koopa king; even though he wasn't either apparently.

"Okay then, now that everything has been explained, should we start moving before it gets dark?" Horatio mentioned, no one knew what the time was, but they would like to think they haven't been out stone cold for too long, and forests in the night never seem to be a good thing, and hence they started to walk towards the Sapphire Kingdom.

"You know we aren't 100% sure that he's dead, Mario" Toadsworth said in his rather smug voice, however,

"For once he has a point you know, Geno said he's with 2 powerful allies of theirs, I doubt they would have let any harm come to him" explained Yoshi.

"But we still aren't 100% sure he's alive, and that goes the same for the allies, what if he's out there on his own, he'll be so lonely…" Mario trailed off into silence, but the others tried to stay as bubbly as possible for his sake.

"But he's practically with you" Kooper said as if it should be normal.

"What are you talking about Kooper, I'm here, not there, and I'm not spiritual either" Mario was starting to lose patience.

"What he's trying to say is that there is someone there who looks exactly like you." Geno told him but Mario wasn't having it,

"No one, to this day, looks anything like me except my brother and that's still just a bit. I am me, I am Mario… he did look a little like me but exactly like me? What kind of crazy comforting tactic is this!" Mario yelled at him, though Geno kept his cool,

"He's your twin from the future, but he's also younger than you, and he's always looked up to you, he's more like your son than a twin, because he's different in his own way and he's younger than you." Mario was just staring at him in amazement, because if it was coming from anyone other than a star and one of his best friends, he wouldn't have believed it. "He's the diplomat of a kingdom of the future called the Sapphire Kingdom, but today its here, and it will be here for as long as the Kingdom's Time God wills it. I used to be its single hero because the kingdom tends to time travel itself to a place that needs help, in this case aliens I would assume, however now, when Kooper was running an errand for himself to gather some berries, he noticed the massive blue sparkling Kingdom and decided to take a look, he is now my apprentice." Kooper was embarrassed but proud at the same time, and Peach who had been listening in the whole time was smiling at Kooper's achievement, as she knew that Geno was the right master, however she wondered, because of this, how long Geno would be around for. Mario, who had now been put in a cheerful yet dumbfounded mood said,

"Okay then, we need to do numerous things and we don't know whether there are more of those ships coming at us. Me, Geno and Kooper will search for Luigi, if he's with…"

"Horatio, his name is Horatio" Kooper backed up Mario.

"Thank you, if he's with Horatio then the first place he'll be heading to would most likely be the Sapphire Kingdom, and I would like to talk to your King to establish some relations. Also I want Yoshi to go and scout the Mushroom Kingdom to see if it's safe to go back and the rest of you to stay and protect the camp, including the toad guard." Mario added, but Geno was looking down as Kooper went to explain,

"Well, we don't actually have a King, or even a royal family; and we don't have a main leader either." While he rubbed the back of his neck, Mario, Peach, Toadsworth and Yoshi looked shocked and astounded trying to comprehend a _King_dom without a King or a Queen, or even a _leader_.

"A Kingdom without a leader! What if the people need guidance in a crisis, who will do all the work, all the jobs, and everything else that the royals would do!" Complained Toadsworth as he struggled to comprehend how it could possible work.

"People choose their sub leaders, instead of main leaders, such as Diplomats and Heroes. This is because they believe that the people themselves are their own leaders and no one will tell them how to live their lives, because it's their lives. They have sub leaders because they also believe that a person still needs advice and help to be guided down the right path."

"Well at least they have some common sense" muttered Toadsworth. Usually everyone would let that slip with the grumpy toad, but Mario has had a long day and was sick of it.

"You know what, if your going to be _so _disrespectful to the people that saved your life, and your going to pretend _you _are so great, even though you are good at nothing other than being old, grumpy and bossing Peach around, you better run back to your little horrid house to people who cares about your ridiculous ideals, and start thinking about how to be an actually nice person that people actually care about!" Shouted Mario angrily with fire in his eyes showing he meant it. Everyone was thinking they should interfere and back the old Toad up, but a lot of people agreed with it, even Toadsworth. Toadsworth ran off as proudly as possible, which was impossible in his state. Peach gave Mario a disgusted look and ran off for the toad. Mario, with no sympathy, walks into the forest looking for the Kingdom but has no idea where it is. Geno decided it would be a good idea to follow him to make sure he comes to no harm in his out of character mood. Yoshi was a born follower and hence made his way back to the castle. Leaving Kooper standing there thinking, _they make it sound like their whole world has fallen already, if anything I have it worse. But I will push on, with my new friends, to build a more peaceful world. _He then ran after Mario and Geno knowing if no one will make a world of peace; he will be ready to make an ideal world for all, in his people's honour.


End file.
